John Allerdyce
|history= Born in Sydney, Australia to a pair of working class parents, John's life was fairly ordinary for the first section of his life. He was the first of three children that would come to Alec and Kim Allerdyce, When he was six, they moved to the US - Syracuse New York, to be precise. Alec Allerdyce was transferred by his company to the US. It was an adjustment at first, but more for the parents than for their children. John was mediocre in most areas of school, but showed a flare for words when it came to writing. It wasn't that he was particularly innovative, but he had a grasp on the language that was clearly a natural talent. He had a gift for weaving stories that may be mundane, but making them interesting. He was rarely at a loss for the muses either, and seemed to be able to write and focus himself easily. That gift was nurtured by his teachers and his parents alike. As he grew and attended high school, John seemed mostly normal, though a bit short-tempered and hot-headed. The family had taken up residence in an older house on the outskirts of the city. It had a shed out back that John and his two siblings often spent the night in. Their father had fashioned bunk beds and ran an extension cord so they would have light. During the summer, John and his friends practically lived there. One night, he invited his girlfriend Ellie to spend the night in the cabin. Ellie had brought along a pack of matches and two cigarettes she had stolen from her big sister's purse. So, waiting until late at night, they went around back of the shed and lit up their cigarettes. The first cigarette was passed between them without incident. After some talking and kissing, John went to light up the second. But something odd happened while John was holding his lit match. He felt a strange tingle as he held it. And then suddenly, the match flared up and singed his fingers. He dropped the match and staggered backwards, but he could /feel/ something with the fire. The more he stared at it, the more the flames spread, until in a burst, the entire shed ignited. He did not know how to stop what he had started. He escaped, but the shed burnt to the ground with Ellie inside. It was then that representatives of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters paid John's family a visit. His parents, though suspicious, seemed to sense what was going on. They consented for him to attend the school. There, John learned what he was and how to control his ability. He was also given a fine education (including advanced composition classes to nurture his budding writing talent.) He was also taught mutant ethics, which chafed against his more rebellious nature. There were several incidents over the years at Xavier's that nearly got him tossed out. He was too quick to start a fight and turned in an essay questioning the whole idea that humans and mutants were equal. So it was perhaps no surprise that as soon as John was old enough to branch out on his own, he did so. He started off as an intern at a major magazine, all the while updating his own blog. The blog grew in readership to a point where he was brought under the umbrella of a larger blogging network. He developed a reputation and used social networking to develop his personal 'brand.' He had not only the writing abilities, but the business savvy to turn it into a career. It wasn't long before he was making a decent income even with the cost of living in New York. Playing at being human has begun to chafe John. He resents having to hide his mutant nature, to the point where he's been the subject of vicious internet attack for a pro-mutant bias in some of his blog posts. His life is something of a powder keg - all he needs is a spark. }} Category:CharacterCategory:FCCategory:Reluctant-VillainCategory:Unregistered